Midgar High
by Kriyn Dake
Summary: Yuffie and Reno implications but is more of a FF7 teenage flick. There's a new spunky girl at the renowned Midgar High, heck she didn't want to come here but a father's orders ARE a father's orders... life might turn out pretty interesting at Midgar High.
1. [ Moving in ]

Midgar High   
Chapter 1 : Moving in

A grinning figure observed the ongoing bustle and activity around her, as streams of students from all walks of life strolled, ran, stumbled, shuffled through the massive rusting iron gates to flow and join the milling mass that was forming on the big field. She blew a wisp of dark chocolate hair from her misty eyes that sometimes flickered to a light sandy colour in the sunlight. As she started swinging her legs nonchalantly from her hidden perch on the aged leafy oak, she sighed, in boredom. 

_How on earth am I going to survive even a term when I'm bored out of my skull before school has even officially started?_ She pondered gloomily as she cursed her stubborn father for sending her here, she was convinced that she could study equally well in their quaint reclusive hometown. _But nooooooooo… father hears the very first gossip from a passing traveller about WONDERFUL Midgar High and here I am, just my freaking luck. I'm a mature, no wait, old enough to make decisions for myself, why do I have to obey the old man's orders._ She vented all her anger with a solid kick at the thick trunk of the tree, and her face lit up with twisted happy glee as acorns fell in abandon to hit any passerby below. Thankfully, this was a deserted area, except for one poor unfortunate soul. 

"Who the heck is up there! What ever did I do to you bastard? " shouted a vulgar sloppily dressed youth, his head of flaming red hair shot up to glare at his unseen attacker amidst the dark green foliage. 

She paused, the mid-formed apology fell from her lips in a forgotten whisper and died. 

She hated punks. 

Most of all, she hated rude and crude punks. 

She also hated the colour of red. 

She hated a lot of things, but that is beside the point. 

She very calmly gathered up an armload of acorns that had fallen on the broad trunk beside her, her misty eyes hardening to a steel cold grey as she aimed carefully before letting lose the barrage. 

"HELL! What do you-" he never got to finish his sentence as the ammunition hit him straight in the face and golden stars burst in front of his eyes. She calmly peered down at her unconscious chosen target and an evil twisted grin spread like the morning sun from one end, to the other. She was feeling much better already, there was nothing better than doing a wicked deed early in the morning. 

Her anger was also easily sated. 

* * *

"Yuffie Kisaragi?" asked the obese but commanding principal as he peered up from a folder with his intense ocean-blue dots for eyes. She responded with her trademark carefree grin, taking her mind of from her temporary surveillance of his immaculately clean office. It was a ninja habit to immediately take in your surroundings the moment you were shoved into a situation. 

Principal Shinra folded and entwined his fingers before him with a slow deliberate movement. His quick mind briefly arranging what he would tell this new student. 

"From your previous records back in Wutai High, you were… an exceptional student, with the ability to excel in most of your subjects." He raised an eyebrow, "especially the fighting and ninja training subjects." Yuffie's grin widened and her eyes glittered with pride, but she remained silent for she knew her teachers must have included aspects of her character, or faults, you might say. 

"However, they have also highlighted the fact that you're rather…" he paused and settled on a tactical term, "… playful and was usually in the centre when the school was disrupted rather abruptly." He started tapping his fingers subconsciously. Her golden-tinged eyes darted to his movement and waited patiently. He put down his papers, tidying them into a neat pile and lay them aside. 

"First off, I'm proud to be the one to welcome you to Midgar High and hope you'll enjoy your stay here," A brief warmth flickered in his eyes as he smiled at her. "I regret to inform you that from the letter your father sent me, the school isn't as perfect as he deemed it to be. But we do strive to attain that perfection, to provide our students with a healthy and most suitable learning and growing up environment. We're also extremely open-minded and always welcome new and creative ideas." Again, that brief warmth touched his cold blue eyes and Yuffie found herself liking this professional man. 

"However, that doesn't mean that we don't have our regulations and rules that all students must abide." He seemed to have stressed that last part. "Therefore, I hope that you'll try your best to settle in, get to know our system, and do your best to stay out of our 'delinquents' record." Yuffie sighed and nodded, her bangs falling over her face. 

"But I'm sure we won't have any… too much trouble with you." He smiled and extended a huge hand towards her. Yuffie looked up and shook his hand warmly with twinkling eyes. 

"Once again, welcome to Midgar High." 

* * *

The moment Yuffie closed the heavy wooden door of the Principal's office she felt someone grabbing her arm excitedly and looked up to meet clear shimmering emeralds set in an angelic face. 

"SO? How was it cuss?"   
  
Yuffie giggled, "I haven't heard you call me that in a long time." Aeris smiled but her eyes still shone with concern, to which Yuffie rolled her eyes. 

"Geez… what did you think he was going to do to me? I AM the great Yuffie Kisaragi, youngest and smartest top range ninja in Wutai High. I like him, everything went just fine." Aeris smiled happily and gave her cousin a big hug, ignoring her cousin's huge inflated ego. 

"That's great! Come on! I'll take you to your first class, then we'll meet for lunch and I can show you around the place!" Aeris rushed on excitedly as she dragged her cousin down the aisle. 

* * *

He had a splitting headache. 

He concluded that was what forced him from the dark oblivion that he had happily settled into. He slowly flickered his clear sapphire eyes open and studied the cream coloured ceiling above him. Cream. Yuck, he hated that colour. 

Smooth silky strands of straw-coloured hair moved into view and eyes of matching colour stared into his. 

"How are you feeling, bro?" 

"I've seen better, felt worse. I'll live." 

"OH wow, like that's very comforting." 

"Hey, I ain't about to die yet." 

"I know, that's why I was so disappointed," she grinned at his furious glare. She loved irritating her brother when he was in no position to retaliate. They shared an interesting relationship. 

"So, what hit me El?" She stuck her tongue out at him, he knew how she hated that nickname. 

"How would I know Re?" She loved the sweet taste of victory as he coughed at the disgusting nickname which she often came up with. "When I found you at your usual spot, you were… out." 

Reno frowned in concentration then he growled angrily as he remembered how he had been viciously attacked by some unknown entity. He gingerly touched his face and winced at the pain when he prodded the bumps and imagined how he must look. 

"Re?" He looked up from his temporary self-pitying. 

"You look like a million bucks," she stated with a straight face. 

"Thanks, thanks a lot." He mumbled sarcastically. 

"No problem, always glad to help," she smiled quietly. 

* * *

Aeris flicked back her long hazelnut braid and stretched back languidly and smiled in memory at her adorable cousin as she dragged her down the hallways. Yuffie's first lesson was however, biology, highly important and she definitely wanted her cousin to get on the right foot with the biology teacher. Her lips pursed slightly, the teacher certainly was different and extremely bold in her dressing, but Aeris did not like to judge people, she hardly did, which added to her high popularity. As she flipped Yuffie's subjects time schedule, something clicked in her mind. Her eyes flicked up and saw their wise and sagely history teacher, Bugenhagen, was busily writing on the board. She quickly tapped her classmate. 

"Say Tseng! Can you do me a favour?" She whispered, batting her delicate eyelashes subconsciously. The elite head of the Turks nodded and a rare smile touched the corner of his usually serious eyes, he had been having a slight crush on this angelic beauty for a long while now. Aeris grinned happily at his consent. 

"I've noticed that one member of your group is in a lot of my cousin's classes." Tseng raised an eyebrow quietly. 

"She just arrived today." Aeris explained quietly and Tseng automatically added that new found information to the organised data base in his brain. 

"Sure thing, I'll ask… whoever it is to take care of your cousin. What's her name by the way?" 

"Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi." 

"Hmmmm… sounds foreign." 

"She's from Wutai." 

"You're from Wutai? That's surprising." Aeris shook her head quickly. 

"We're distantly related, cousins, thrice-removed, but I'm pretty close to her." 

"… …" Tseng made it a point to check on this new girl, he might even be able to find something about Aeris from her, he grinned quietly, something he rarely indulged in before whispering, "Do you have her timetable with you? I have to check which Turk it is…" His eyes scanned the paper that Aeris passed to him. 

"Oh." He stated quietly. 

"What? Who is it? I only have a slight impression that this timetable looks familiar," Aeris flickered her worried eyes over to him. 

"The Turk you are referring to is … Reno. Do you STILL want him to look after her?" A surprised and thoughtful look crossed her face as she settled back in her chair quietly. 

"Well… he certainly has a reputation but so does my cousin anyway." 

"Troublemaker?" 

"Let's just say she gets into little problems now and then." She shrugged and grinned, "I'd feel a lot better if I knew someone was looking out for her and helping her out now and then. Yep, please ask him for me?" 

"No problem, but don't say I didn't warn you…" 

"Miss Gainsborough!" Aeris jumped slightly and quickly turned her attention to their bobbing teacher who was peering at her with a slight frown. 

"If you have so much willpower to be able to converse so happily then maybe you could share with us your views on the current political problem we're discussing." Aeris blushed hotly and stared at her history book in blank incomprehension. 

"Page 62. Paragraph 3." Tseng whispered so inaudibly, only she heard it. Aeris mouthed a quick thanks and her green velvet eyes shone with quick gratitude before she turned her attention to her book. 

* * *

The handsome delinquent paused at the corridor mirror and his smooth hands reached up and touched his slightly swollen face. The bumps had subsided and he did not look as bad as he had feared, but traces of his mishap were still written there as clear as day for any passer-by to notice. He sighed but was still grateful for the Restore Materia that his sister had used to erase half of the traces of his hit. In fact, he was just in time for the second class. His face lit up temporarily but fell as he remembered that today they had two whole periods of Biology. He thrust his hands into his coat pockets dejectedly before heading down the corridor to the looming classroom. His fingers brushed across a piece of paper and he remembered Tseng's orders to look after the new girl. He grinned, that just might be the one good thing that would happen to him today if she looked really hot. 

He knocked and opened the door with a more carefree and light spirit. 

The Biology teacher stopped in mid-sentence and turned to face one of the most handsome students on the campus. She swung off her perch on the table and swiftly made her way to him. 

_Ugh… she's wearing that sultry red high-slit dress. Even that is too revealing for my taste._ Reno thought in disgust but kept his face impassive and nonchalant as he stood respectfully in the doorway. 

"I'm sorry for being late Miss Keifcan, I met with a slight mishap," he apologized in his deep-throated tenor voice, keeping his head slightly bowed. 

"Tsk tsk… since when did you get so careless? And really… call me Scarlet, I've told you a thousand times not to be so… formal," Scarlet twirled round her silky blonde wisps and her tone had turned slightly breathy. Reno tried not to wince and noticed some classmates rolling their eyes in disgust with their flirtatious Biology teacher. 

"May I go back to my seat?" he asked respectfully and watched Scarlet pout unhappily before waving her hand to dismiss him to which he gratefully strode quickly to his seat, to which he settled into with undignified grace but with the style that captured the hearts of many on the campus.   
"Hey punk, how's your face?" Reno's head swung round to meet a new fresh face, something immediately clicked into his mind and he ignored her insulting reference, he would clear that up later. 

"Miss Kisaragi?" Yuffie blinked in shock but recovered quickly, her misty eyes becoming calculating slits. 

"How did you know?" Reno smiled mysteriously and leaned back on his chair. 

"A little bird told me." Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Oh hardy har har…. That's SO hilarious." 

"Well Miss Sarcastic, I've been given orders to take care of you, I do believe your cousin was the one who asked my leader for that favour." Reno noted that her eyes shifted once again to a cold wintry grey and she replied in a tone to match. "I don't need help," she replied curtly. 

"Hey, I'm just following orders." Yuffie snorted derisively. Reno paused and noted that Scarlet had noticed their whispered conversation, he flipped open his book quickly and whispered quietly, "Talk to you later." 

"By the way," she smiled sweetly and continued in a fake sugary tone, "I hope that I didn't hit you too hard," before returning to her own textbook. Her eyes lit up with victorious glee when she glanced back and caught his shocked expression, quickly changing to a dangerous glare to which he vented by flipping the pages so angrily, she thought they would tear. 

_Point 1. Victory is sweet._ She grinned sweetly and hummed to herself. 

* * *

Yuffie stretched herself unceremoniously and blinked the sleep out of her eyes as the recess bell rang. To her, it was the most heavenly sound around. A pair of eyes bored into her back and she lazily leaned back to see glaring aquamarine orbs. She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelids, she knew at this moment in time, he would give anything to see her get hit over by a truck but as fate had it, he was supposed to look after her. 

_Brat. Twerp, no... brat fits her more, or maybe...Flat, immature, irritant. BRAT!!!_ He fumed silently and cursed her a dozen times. In his imagination, he was a mighty king forcing her to stuff acorns into her skinny frame. Mr Reno Trevale could be extremely petty, when he felt like it. 

"YUFF-KINS!" Yuffie cringed. _NO! No! Ugh… NOT that nickname._

"Kis-dearest!!!" _I want to dig a big GIGANTIC hole in the ground…_

Her eyes swerved over to the redhead who was shaking and doubled over with laughter. He gasped for breath and managed to shout, "Miss K-Kissy d-darlin-ng! Y-y-your C-cousin ca-a-alls" before breaking out in helpless deep-throated chuckles. Yuffie growled dangerously. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked, voice dripping with venom as she bit her lip. 

Reno shook his head quickly, still doubled over with a laughing stitch. Meanwhile, Aeris had gotten bored just waiting outside the lecture theatre and had bounded in and grabbed her cousin happily, oblivious to Yuffie's embarrassment. 

"Don't just stand there! I've got LOTS to show you before the bell rings again!" Aeris gushed, her emerald eyes sparkling. "OH! Mr Trevale! Thank you for taking care of her!" 

"N-no p-problem. Miss Kiss----s----s," he was hit by another laughing fit and paused in mid-sentence. Unable to withstand the embarrassment any longer, Yuffie stomped out of the classroom, cheeks burning and seething with barely contained rage. 

After a long while, Reno wiped his eyes tiredly and grinned viciously. Maybe things were not as one-sided as they seemed. He smoothly rose from his chair and strolled to the canteen with a casual debonair grace that stole many hearts. His eyes shimmered like the ocean. 

It was payback time and Reno loved payback time. 

* * *


	2. [ Complications ]

** Chapter 2**   
**Complications>>**

Aeris seemed to be looking for someone in the crowded school canteen. Meanwhile, Yuffie tilted up her nose and tested the canteen air, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the amount of fatty oily smell floating around. A movement to her right caught her attention and a quick glance nearly made her blanch. A jolly fat man, who appeared to be the main cook and was currently dancing round and pouring lard into his apprentices' pots with sadistic joyful glee. 

Yuffie gulped and found it terribly hard to swallow the saliva. Her eyes flitted to the huge sign pasted just above her. "WELCOME to Palmer's fun and lardy canteen. LARD!!! LARD!!! We add them in chunks, lumps and as a lovely slick sauce". 

"Aeris? I feel _sick_-" 

"-HE'S HERE!!!" Aeris literally screamed into Yuffie's ear. 

"Ow ow… ok, yes I know, I know he's-wait he's who?" Aeris excitedly nudged Yuffie in the direction of the farthest bench. 

Yuffie inspected the … 

"I hope you're not talking about that ugly punk." 

"HE is NOT." Aeris gasped in horror. Yuffie stared at her cousin, appalled. 

"Aeris… listen to me. You USED to have good taste. HANDSOME guys do not wear a saggy purple outfit and they do not have severely styled blonde hair that looks like a porcupine," Yuffie advised dryly. 

"B-but… HE's… " Yuffie covered her ears again. _Ow… I'll get deaf in a year at this rate._ Aeris's besotted face broke down all of a sudden and she burst out laughing. Now Yuffie was really worried and pulled her dear cousin over to a nearby bench where Aeris panted for breath after her giggles subsided. 

"You… you should… have seen… your (giggle) … face!" Aeris panted out in between her gasps of air. As her tearing green eyes peered up at her, Yuffie now noticed the mischief that rode on Aeris's twitching eyebrow like a flea. Yuffie pretended to mock whack her while she fought back a smile of her own. 

"Tsk tsk Aeris… you used to be such lovely role model of a cousin. All innocence and ignorance. Now, where have you been picking up all these bad habits?" Yuffie teased before she bent low and whispered, "you really don't like him?" 

Aeris blushed and twiddled with her skirt. Yuffie smirked. Some habits never change. 

"… well, just a bit," Aeris whispered back and smiled in that sickening way lovesick fools do. 

"Aha. Right. Just a bit," Yuffie nodded, barely restraining a smile.   
"Oh, quit teasing me! He is… quite cute, don't you think?" Aeris asked shyly, all at once being the exact same inexperienced older cousin that Yuffie was so used to. Yuffie glanced at him sceptically and shook her head gravely. 

"He's just… just… ew," Yuffie replied. Aeris stuck out her tongue. 

"If you're trying to be polite, don't force it. As tactful as always huh? So, made any enemies already?" Yuffie blinked, now, how had the tides suddenly turned such that she was the one being teased. Aeris had matured, well, a little anyway. 

"Oh, just a certain red hair idiot, that's all." 

Aeris blinked. "Be more careful with your tongue Yuff-kins-" 

"-quit calling me that stupid nickname!" Yuffie growled and dragged Aeris off the chair. "Come, introduce me to your dear crush." 

Before you could say, "Cloud needs a life", they were standing in front of the guy. 

"Hey Cloud, this is Yuffie," Aeris smiled as she slid into the seat opposite him. Cloud stared at Yuffie uncomprehendingly. 

They waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

In the course of their waiting, Palmer managed to get five more people down with diarrhoea. Aeris smiled weakly and added helpfully, "You know? The cousin I was talking about?" 

The rugged face of the cool-wannabe transformed into… 

… the face of a dim-wit who looked as if he finally understood that the place he was sitting in was… the school! What a revelation! 

"Oh. The cousin… that's right… now I remember, hi," he greeted slowly and looked up at Yuffie with a friendly albeit silly smile. Yuffie smiled weakly back. 

Yuffie started making plans about setting Aeris up for blind dates if she was falling for punks cum idiots. At this point, Cloud appeared rather embarrassed at his own slow nature and scratched his head. Yuffie watched in wonder as his hand emerged from the maze of metallic looking blonde spikes, unscathed. Talk about tough. She wondered if his skull was as thick too, that would certainly explain a lot of things. She glanced at Aeris who had that aw-wasn't-his-action-so-cute-look on her face and considered sending her for therapy. Yuffie coughed discreetly which was only just enough to arrest Aeris's attention for a second. 

"Enjoy your meal with your _special_ friend," Yuffie teased and wiggled her eyebrows. Aeris panicked, for what Yuffie had no idea, she doubted Cloud got it at all. Yep, the fog was back in his eyes. 

"No, it's not like-like that! Erm .. er.… wanttogogetlunch?" Aeris mumbled quickly and pointed at one of the unhygienic stores. 

"I'd rather not," Yuffie replied weakly. She could not imagine eating lunch dipped in lard and facing these two dimwits for her entire meal. The idea was as appealing as, her face paled at the memory, the dress her father gave her. It had fluffy sleeves and its print looked like Smarties on a limegreen background. Her father had then proceeded to tie her hair up in shiny pink ribbons. If she was not wrong, he even took a picture of her. Yuffie had now lost all appetite. She glared at her flustered cousin and her stupid crush, rolled her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. 

She would try one last time. "Aeris…" 

Cloud accidentally splattered some ketchup on his nose. Yuffie watched on in disgust as Aeris wiped it away with her finger and giggled. GIGGLED?! 

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………….._   
Yuffie screamed in horror at the adorably mushy scene and a trail was smoke was all Aeris saw before Yuffie vanished. 

* * *

Yuffie only stopped running when she was in safe distance from the canteen, which was approximately 1 mile away… (just kidding). By the time she had slowed down and started to take in her new surroundings she noticed that she was 3 blocks away. The hallway she was walking along was eerily empty and she was… lost. Her stomach juices sounded like some kind of feverish revolt… she was hungry too. Lost and hungry, how pathetic could you get? 

Yuffie was not one to wallow in angst and self-pity. You could say, she preferred more external forms of venting out her pent up… emotions. I know what you're thinking, but no… she's not your typical violent spicy spoiled chick. Although she did de-stress herself by kicking around the gangsters in the neighbourhood, often would not take "no" for an answer, had her very own punching dummy in her home… Despite all these special qualities, deep down she was still your normal average girl. 

She was. 

Really. 

And right now, she was very hungry… which she could only appease by finding a way out of this deserted place. She noticed that the rooms she had been walking past were quite long… and she blinked, there certainly were a lot of shoe racks along the corridor. Could she be in the sports centre? She grinned. At least she knew where that place was now. The major reason why she had finally agreed to come over to Midgar High was because it was the only respectable high school that was a training centre for the fighting arts. 

All of a sudden, she heard a rapid succession of confident gunshots. She was amazed, Midgar High actually had a rifle practise room? This place was cooler than she thought. She peered in through the glass pane to check out the skills of the smart shooter, she was not good with guns and therefore had deep respect for those who were. 

He didn't look human. 

Not in his expensive white shirt and designer-cut trousers. Sunlight poured in from the windows at one side of the room, natural spotlights filled with glittering dust motes (the extras on the stage). The star stood confidently on his ground, hair immaculately combed down neatly and a slight sheen of sweat tinged on his nose like fresh dew. He fascinated her, this strange paradox of an angel with his beauty and his cold alien face. She wondered if he ever smiled. 

She turned away and leaned against the door and felt for the first time in her life, truly frightened. She licked her lips, a bad habit she had when she was confused and thinking. There was another first, she questioned one of her basic rules of life: "Weren't guys merely fodder for bashing?" 

Her eyebrow twitched. 

This was all Aeris's fault. If Aeris had shown her around like she had promised to and not gone and started drooling over some stupid punk… she would not be feeling so crappy and… her stomach protested even louder this time, it sounded like it was about to kill someone. 

At this choice moment, she heard loud sniggers coming from round the bend. Yuffie cursed herself for being so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had failed to notice the intruder's presence. She raised her head and … 

_… great. Just the person I wanted to see._

"Look carrot head! I'm NOT in a good mood. Come and laugh at me some other time you… you emaciated piece of celery!" Yuffie fumed as he burst out into real laughter this time before leaning against the wall with one arm for support. 

"At first, I couldn't believe it when I heard an all great ninja's tummy making such loud noise! And what kind of insults are those?" He cried out in between his guffaws. The next thing Reno knew, he was pinned to the wall by silver streaks of light. The laughter stopped abruptly and he gazed at Yuffie with newfound respect as she played around with those needle like things of hers. 

"Don't insult my skills as a ninja," she warned dangerously then added as an afterthought, "you're not hurt are you?" 

"Of course not," he replied with a smirk that Yuffie was beginning to realise was a trademark. 

"I could have hurt you. But I didn't," she coolly added, "and, you _don't _want me to try." Reno heeded her warning. He might like to live life dangerously but he would still like to live for a little while longer. The tension in the air dissipated when Yuffie's stomach comically growled again and she blushed hotly. Reno managed to keep his face straight and pulled off the thin daggers before he tossed something to her. 

Catching it in mid-air, Yuffie realized that the package was hot, oily and smelled… bloody good! Cautiously, she brought it down, all the while watching Reno suspiciously and opened it. A delectable smell wafted close and her gaze shifted sharply to the scrumptious chicken mayonnaise baguette in front of her. She wet her lips was about to take a bite before her instincts kicked in and she paused midway. She went back to studying Reno once more as he was carefully inspected his shirt for any permanent holes. 

Without even looking back at her, he mumbled, "Do you think I would poison my charge?" 

"… …" Her flickering wary eyes told him all. 

"Look. Just eat it ok? I will be in trouble if you die of starvation," He drawled and hardly looked as if he really cared if she really did drop dead. Unable to resist the temptation however, she took an ungracious bite and wolfed down the sandwich in a minute. Reno shook his head in amusement and threw her another package. I_s she really that hungry, geez… she sure has a huge appetite for such a petite figure. _Reno blinked, she had finished her second one and was eagerly licking off the filling on her fingers. _She looks so innocent doing that… almost child-like. _He mused before snapping himself out of it._ I must be getting soft._

"Want a drink to wash it down?" Reno asked helpfully and almost laughed out loud at Yuffie's happy grin. Loser. He offered her a medium-sized cup and watched intently as she gulped it all down. Yuffie grinned, licked her lips and looked at Reno who was studying her intently, a knowing smirk written across his face. She blinked. What's he up to? Her eyes started to water and her tongue burned with intense fire. 

"HOT! HOT!! HOT!!!" She screeched and started fanning her tongue, coughing and crying at the same time. She managed to throw a death glare at Reno who was currently dying of laughter on the ground. 

"LOSER!!!" He hooted before he collapsed again. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!" She screamed and scanned the area for a water cooler of any kind. A chuckling Reno regained enough composure to reach into his bag and offer her a bottle of unopened mineral water. She grabbed it unceremoniously and wrenched of the cap. 

"Tsk tsk… you have to learn to be more ladylike," he admonished with a wide-eyed innocent smile. 

"…" Her steady murderous glare spoke volumes. When she had drowned the whole bottle then she turned upon him. "Thanks punk, you just made my day." 

He shrugged and gave that same irritating suave smile again. "Hey, always glad to help, babe." 

She narrowed her eyes. "Do not refer to me as 'babe'." 

Reno arched his eyebrows and folded his arms across. "Fine, then don't refer to me as 'punk' either." 

A light embarrassed flush crept up as she realized that she had indeed been rather unfair, by judging a person completely on appearances, even though he truly was a punk. 

He raised his eyebrows. "I take that as a yes. Now, look, I've returned you the favour you bestowed on me this morning so don't you think it's high time we stopped acting like children and at least make sure you know how to get round this place?" 

"Truce." She nodded, then tilted her head to one side. "How come you're so amazingly reasonable sometimes?" 

"I'm a Turk." He grinned. "We always carry out our orders, however irritating. Look… Miss Kisaragi, if you'll just stay out of trouble and manage to know your way around here. I'll keep out of your hair and you'll keep out of mine. Got it?" Silver orbs focused and changed to a calculating stare as she weighed her current situation. The proposition he offered her was a win-all situation for her. When she came here, she had not counted on dear cousin to place family ties second place to some dimwit. It would certainly be useful if there was someone who could help her out. She grinned. 

"All right." She stuck out her hand and they gave each other a firm handshake. 

"Now, first thing off our list. I'm going to have so show you around so you don't get lost like today." Reno sauntered off at a casual pace. 

Yuffie gaped and sputtered in indignation, "I was _not_ lost!" 

"Yeah right. Got it kiddo!" He called back and continued walking. 

"I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you!" She shouted back and jumped up and down. 

"Just proves my point," his reply came back as a murmur and Yuffie ran forward to catch up with him. From his speed, she could tell that he was probably a mean fighter himself. 

"What did you say?" She asked angrily. 

"Women," he muttered under his breath. 

"Say, you haven't told me WHAT exactly did you put in my drink!" 

"Oh… well, the works you know, Salt, vinegar, chocolate fillings, marshmallows, hot spicy chilies…" Yuffie turned a shade greener with every utterance and put out her hand weakly for him to stop. He chuckled deeply at her expression 

"Let me give you a piece of advice. Throw acorns at someone else next time." 

Yuffie muttered something incoherent that vaguely sounded like "I-can-throw-acorns-at-whoever-I-bloody-like-especially-at-tomato-peabrain-immature-idiots-who-enjoy-endangering-my-life". A bemused smile crossed his handsome features before he shrugged and directed her around the school. 

* * *

  
Kriyn's ramblings: Heh heh... I know I took a REAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally long time to get down to doing the second chapter. Sorry about the delay. I'm such a pig huh? Anyway, thanks for the support you guys are giving me still. :) Will try to get chapter 3 out... as soon as possible. Hmm... I guess it's quite obvious who that mystery guy in white is huh? I hope you'll will like this chapter as much as the first one... sleepy. shall go to bed now. ^^ 


End file.
